Crossing Direction
by mycrazywonderland
Summary: Well it's about Supernatural and One direction. Did this for a friend and now here it is. Warning: Boy x Boy. Destiel, Narry and Larry. Hope you guys like it. Narry Harry/Nial, Deatiel Dean/Castiel and Larry Harry/Louis.


Um...first Fanfiction so go easy on me. BoyxBoy Destiel, Narry and Larry.

Hope you guys like it!

Chapter1

It was a _"normal"_ day in South Carolina. Many history and ghost story's ran through the streets. The history of The Civil War was just poring through the old, classic styles, wooden houses. Few story's and disappearances caught the attention of two high class hunters. Two brothers to be exact, usually driving across country in their 1967 Chevy, impala. They were raised in the "business" by their father since they were little kids. As they got to the city of Charleston, they started to walk around the place. You know, to get familiar with their surroundings. They looked for some general information from the locals and of cores what the internet had to offer.

At the end of all the information they looked for, everything had one place in common; a local, old, rundown hospital. The hospital aided confederate soldiers during the war. Many died, but not completely. The two brothers go back to the usual crapy motel that they stay in until the job is done. Before going to their location, they stopped at a dinner and ate some hamburgers, pie and gather their information before leaving to the hospital. As they pulled up to the hospital and got out of the car, the air of the night turned think and cold. The older brother named Dean felt a slight shutter going down his spine as he stared at the hospital. As the younger brother named Sam, went straight to the trunk of the car get the necessary items that they would need for the hunt. As Sam was closing the trunk he noticed Dean staring towards a glass window. Dean gave his usual smirk, before hitting Sam's back as jester to follow.

-"They know that we're here don't they?" he asked giving small chuckles as he stared at the window, following Dean.

-"Yep." Said Dean as he finished loading his shotgun with rock salt. "Now.. Let's go kill these evil sons of bitches!" yelled Dean with a pumped up, loud voice as he passed the doors. Sam followed as he rolled his eyes at the comment. They walked into the hospital, the door slammed shout by themselves. Dean and Sam stood in a fighting stand pointing the gun at the hallways and the second floor.

-"Dean…" Sam said as he looked for a bottle of salt in the bag. He started to draw a circle of salt around them as Dean kept looking around. Half way through the salt a strong force pushed him hard that he was through across the room to the corner of the wall.

-"Sammy!" yelled Dean he started to run towards Sam but, was pushed as well against the other wall a crossed the room. Dean and Sam knew this wasn´t an ordinary ghost. Many years have passed so he had time to perfect his powers and strength. The brothers revealed moans of pain as they struggled to get up from the floor. Dean was the first to see the ghost in front of him. The soldier had its usual gray uniform, he didn´t hesitate to grab hold of the hunters throat and started to tighten his grip. In the struggle Dean dropped his gun and started to lose consciousness. The soldier kept staring into Dean´s eyes repeating the same thing over and over again.

-"I didn't mean to do it. I didn't… they made me." The soldier kept whispering. As Dean's eyes were closing he heard a gun shout from a double barrel behind the ghost. The soldier disappeared but not for long. Dean fell to the floor on his knees as he tried to inhale air and started to cough in the process.

-"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran towards him to get him up.

-"What took you so long Sam?" said Dean in a broken, scratchy voice.

-"You're welcome jerk." Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

-"Yeah, Yeah bitch. Anyways, mister sunshine over their kept mumbling something." Said Dean "He kept saying 'I didn't mean to do it' something like that. Do you know anything about that?" asked Dean.

Sam opened his eyes in surprise. He knew what it meant as always. He grabbed Dean by his dark, brown color leather jacket and grabbed the bag. Dean quickly grabbed his gun and followed Sam down one of the hallways to get to the back yard.

-"While you were talking with some girls I actually looked for more information. About the hospital and the guy that's hunting this place." Said Sam has they were walking down the hallway.

-"Hey, Hey! Her name is… is. Well I don't remember her name but she had a name." Said Dean defensively

-"Anyways… The soldier loved this nurse. Apparently she was the only person he wanted to aid him."

-"Shocker" said Dean in a sarcastic tone of voice.

-"Right?! Anyways, long story short, she was from the union." Said Sam

-"So, she was a spy?" Asked Dean

-"Yep! The soldier found out before anyone else. He knew that they would kill her so he needed to kill her first. The others were starting to notice. It was pointless to try to escape." Sam said.

-"Wow, talk about falling for the wrong side. That's why I've been thinking going to the other way." Dean said with small chuckles at the end. As they reached the end of the hall to go outside to the yard that started hearing marching sounds, like cadencies. They stopped right in their track and turned around to see the soldier walking towards them. Dean and Sam's eyes opened wide. They started running opening the door to find themselves in the backyard of the hospital. They looked around to see a lot of tombstones, some of them being unmarked. Sam remembers that his tomb was located close to a small creek next to the hospital. Once they found it they began to dig as fast as they could. They started to hear small squeaks of a rusty door opening. Dean turned around to see the soldiers at the small steps of the backyard. Sam began to panic a little as to see the cold, dead eyes of the soldiers. The confederate began to walk towards them. Sam's eyes opened wide as an owl.

-"Dean, hurry up!" he yelled at Dean.

-"Got it!" Yelled Dean, as he finished digging and started to open the coffin. Dean jumped out of the tomb; they started to through gasoline and salt. Sam, through a match and started seeing hot, warm, fiery flames rising from the grave. Dean, turned around to see the soldier burning and to hear him whisper "Thank You…" said the soldier because he knew that this day finally came. Dean and Sam took a sigh of relief and started to chuckle a bit.

-"Let's get out of here man. Are you hungry? I am!" said Dean as he started walking out of the yard.

-"Yeah, I can eat something." Said Sam, as he followed Dean, towards the car as the sun rising in front of them. As they got in the car Dean, put on a classic song that kind of fit the moment. "Carry on my wayward son. There would be peace when you are done. Ley your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

-"Really Dean? Kansas?" Sam question.

-"Hey, Kansas is an awesome band. What do I always say anyhow? Driver picks the music…" said Dean looking at Sam with a smartass look.

-"Shotgun shouts his cake hole." Replayed Sam, shaking his head and looking out the window.

-"That's my boy!" Dean said with a proud tone as he stated to drive off.

Chapter2

A few days have passed, few jobs came up for the Winchester. They were minor jobs so they didn't do much. But, one job came up in the most unexpected place; the UK. Apparently everybody's favorite demon Crowley, has been doing some business over there. The Winchester has to go international once again, and for the same freaking demon. Sam, started looking for airline tickets as Dean, was looking up information.

-"Do we have to go to England? I mean, why the hunters over there can't deal with it?!" Dean asked panicking as he tried to keep his cool.

-"Because; we're the only one that know how to deal with Crowley." Sam said as he started to pack his clothes and Dean's. "We have to leave tomorrow. We'll drop the impala at Bobby's and he'll take us to the airport. I'm going out to get something to eat. Do you want something?" Sam asked as he was going out the door with their bags.

-"No." replayed as he sat down thinking about his impala, his baby not being with him on this hunt. Sam turned nodding his head and leaving Dean alone.

Dean lay down on the bed. He tilted his head as he looked at the sealing. He heard a deep, scratchy, familiar voice.

-"Hello Dean." Said Castiel.

Dean jumped little in surprise because he wasn't expecting Cass tonight. Better yet, when does he ever expect him or anything? He sat up to the edge pissed of face at the same time he felt happy that Castiel was here. He could never explain why but he did. Dean's curiosity finally picked and he wanted to go all the way this time. Dean stood up from the bed walking over to the angel.

-"I'm glad you're hear Cass. I wanted to see something." He said as he took of his long sleeve shirt leaving a gray t-shirt he wore underneath. As Dean got closer to Castiel he starts to panic a little. Cass not knowing what to do he starts walking backwards until he hits the wall. Dean took the opportunity to corner the angel and put his arms on either sides of Castiel's head; hitting the wall. Castiel's eyes opened in shook. Dean and Cass only have gone so far in making out he never thought it would get here so fast.

Dean leaned in closer pushing his pelvis to Castiel. They were only inches away from each other. Dean, being the most experienced one the majority of the time was the dominant one. Only once or twice when they were kissing he let Cass take control. He began teasing the fallen angel. With his left hand; he placing it upon the angel's cheek rubbing his thumb on across Castiel's lips. The angel closed his eyes, cutting of Dean's view of such a beautiful blue. The breathing of the angel got heavy, his heart started pounding against his chest he was scared that Dean might hear it. Castiel got tired of the teasing so he took control. He leaned in a kissed Dean, so hard making him take a step back. Dean was surprised about what Cass has done. He let it pass… for now. The hunter grabbed the angel by his neck making the kiss deeper. As they continued kissing; with his free hand Dean, grabbed the angel by his waist pushing towards him. Cass wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and started playing with the hunter's hair. Grabbing, pulling, not wanting to let go of him. Dean broke the kiss. Heavy breathing filled up the room. The hunter started taking steps back making Castiel follow. As they reached the bed, Dean started to sit down on the corner of the bed. Dean started taking of his shirt as Cass took of his trench coat. Dean didn't mind on helping the angel taking of his jacket, tie and white button up shirt. As the green eyes hunter fell back on the bed he pulled the angel down with him.

As they started to kiss again small moans began to escape the angel's lips. Dean took the opportunity of the others weakness and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Castiel's moans began getting louder as well Dean's. Dean, flipped over making him top once again. He broke the kiss as he began wondering down kissing the angel´s neck. Sucking, biting and kissing began. The dominant male began to move south, down to Castiel's pants. Dean undid Cass´s belt and pants. With one hand Cass hold onto Dean´s short, light gold, brownish hair knowing what would happen.

Dean pulled down Castiel's pants taking away his boxer as well. Castiel clinched his eyes and his hand now full of bed sheets. Dean gave a small smirk as well as a chuckle. He looked up at Castiel to see him with a face of desperation.

-"Are you ready Cass?" Do you want this?" Dean asked with a tone of sarcasm and a smirk on his face.

-"Y— Yes. I want t-this. Please!" the angel replayed with desperation in his voice and lust in his eyes. Dean gace a small chuckle and looked towards Castiel's members. He slowly approached his members and began to kiss the tip. Soft, slow kisses making the angel weak. He began to squirm and arch his back up as he realized moans. Dean started to suck and lick; the angel opened his eyes wide with excitement. The angel sat up and gripped Dean's head as he started to claw his back with his free hand.

-A—Ah! Dean… Please. D—Don't!" the angel said. When Dean stopped Castile, took a deep breath while Dean got up and stood in front of him. Castiel started to un-do Dean's belt and pants pulling them down realizing Dean completely. The angel looked up at the hunter, while the hunter was already looking down at Castiel with an all knowing smile. Cass grabbed Dean by the waist pulling him down making Dean land on top of him. They spent the whole night like that. Biting, scratching, kissing, sucking, etc. Let's just say had a stress release night.

Chapter3

***The next morning***

Dean lay on the bed with the sheets up to his waist with only one leg out of the sheets. He laid on his back with his left cheek on the pillow and his left on lying on his stomach. He was shirtless, reviling his chest completely. A few bruises and scars from previous hunts he has gone. Many of them hold memories that he wished to forget, but there was one he was happy he got. He wasn't really a scar it was more like a burn mark; a hand print on his left arm; almost reaching his shoulder. That mark belongs to Castiel when he raised Dean from hell. Dean would never forget that day or that night. Dean started to move and stretch. He opened his bright green eyes slowly facing the ceiling. He looked to the side his left to see that Castiel wasn't there. He sat on on the bed and started to look around the room to see that Castile wasn't anywhere in site. Cass left without saying anything. He leaned against the frame of the board on the bed looking down at his chest. He could to see a few bite marks on his chest, nipples and on his sides. He felt a little bit of pain on his neck and the little gap on his neck and shoulder. That was his weak spot; he knew Castiel didn't hesitate to go there. Dean gave a small chuckle, started to laugh and shake his head. He looked towards the night stand on his right between the two beds. He saw a long, black and dark blue feather, almost looked like and angel feather. He knew it was Castiel's so he gave a smile. In that moment the door started to open and Dean smiled disappear. He laid the feather back on the night stand and grabbed a silver knife. He could only see the shadow of the person. Dean stood still waiting for 'it' to come closer. When the person was in full view Dean gave a gasp of relief and put the knife back in the night stand. It was Sam, Dean was about to stab his brother. But no shame in being alarmed, right?

-"Damn it Sam. I was this close in killing you… AGAIN!" yelled Dean in frustration as he leaned back to the board and rubbing his eyes.

-"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. Um… what happened here last night? Did you bring a girl home?" San asked looking around at messed up room and Dean's clothes all over the place.

-"Um… yeah… girl… you can say that but I don't think I would use that word. Maybe, angel or something like that." Dean replayed scratching the back of his head.

-"What?! You know never mind. I don't wanna know!" Sam said sitting at the edge of the other bed looking at Dean with a confused look.

-"What?!" asked Dean looking at Sam.

-"What, nothing. Just get dressed so we can go to Bobby's and then go to the airport." Sam said.

-"Fine, fine, fine. Just turn around so can go to the bathroom." Dean said siting up at the edge of the bed pulling the sheets to hide his members. Sam did as Dean asked and turned around. Dean got up from the bed letting the sheet fall to the floor, he started picking up the clothes that was and the floor and went to the bathroom. When the door shut and locked Sam turned back around with and eyebrow raised and gave a small chuckle. He got up and walked towards the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge, he sat down at the table and began to drink while waiting for Dean. As Dean, got out of the bathroom he sat on the bed and began to put his shoes on.

-"Anyways, where were you last night? I thought you only went to get something to eat?" asked Dean as he was putting on his shoes.

-"uh, yeah, I did. After that I went over to Bobby's to put the bags in his car and I guess I stay there for the night." Sam replayed with no worries at all. That let Dean know he wasn't up to no good. Since their dad died Dean has always looked out for Sam. Heck, since Sam was a baby Dean has always been there for him. They have passed through so many shit in their life's. They're the only family they have left. Besides Bobby and Castiel but that's really it.

They started to walk out the door and got in the impala. Dean driving and Sam as shotgun; just how it's supposed to be. Dean was still a little mad because, he didn't want to go all the way to the UK for some stupid demon. Especially if that demon was Crowley; King of the crossroads and King of Hell can't forget the big one. As they were driving over to Bobby's, Dean turned on the radio and started listening to "River Sides Blue"; one of his favorite songs, while Sam was looking up for some information. When they got over to Bobby's, Sam got out of the car and went to say 'hi' to him as Dean was still in the car listening to music.

-"What's wrong with him?" asked Bobby as he placed his eyes firmly on Dean, worried.

-"What? Oh, it's nothing. Demons, Crowley, planes, it's a lot but, he'll get over it once we get off the plane." Sam replayed as he looked back to Dean as well waiting for him to get out of the car. Sam started waiving at him, telling him to get out of the car or they'll be late. Good, that's something that Dean wanted. He didn't want to go, why not stall for a while?

-"MOVE IT YOU IDJIT OR I'LL KICK SO HARD YOU'RE GONNA END UP IN THE UK." Bobby yelled and Dean with a pissed offed face and something that you don't want to do is piss of Bobby Singer. Dean turned off the music and the car. He came out of the car with a pissed off face but he still hugged and said hello to Bobby. Bobby was a father to him, he needed to say hello to him.

-"Hey Bobby. How are ya?" Dean asked, as he gave a hug and took a few steps back.

-"I'm fine. Hope you two are ready. I would have gone with you but, I have a few hunters that need my help here. I'm just phone call away you." Bobby said with total confidence towards the both of them in the hope that at some point they would call. "All right then. Let's get this show on the road." Bobby said, walking towards his car and opening the door to the driver's seat.

-"Uh yeah, let's go." Sam said walking towards the car and patting Dean on his back telling him to go to the car as well. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as he went to the car opening the back door.

-"Winchester's going international. Craptastic!" judged Dean as he got in the car laying his head back and closing his eyes and falling asleep 'till they get to the airport, while on the way Sam and Bobby just talked about random things like: the job, the different things that Europe has to offer, to be careful while they're out there. Sam calmed Bobby down in that matter because; Sam knew a person in the UK that could helped them the staying there for a while. A friend, from the university that he went too.

-"Don't worry Bobby I got everything covered in that aspect. We'll be fine." Sam said in a calm tone.

-"Alright Sam, just call me if you need anything alright. I got some connections as well, alright?" Bobby said.

-"Yes dad!" Sam said joking around. Sam started to laugh a little as well Bobby followed. Sam looked back to check on Dean and saw that he was sound asleep, he kept laughing because of that. Sam then noticed the bite marks on Dean's neck. He got worried about that he planned to ask him about last night after they got in the plane. When they got to the airport Sam smacks Dean in his face to wake him up. Dean jumped and started opening his eyes, his eyes half way open he tried to give Sam one of his many glares without looking so sleepy.

-"Come on bro we're. Now get out of the car or we'll be late." Sam said as he got out the car and Bobby did the same action following Sam to the trunk. Dean through his head back in exaction wanting to go back to sleep, but he got out because; he didn't want to hear anything from Sam and Bobby right now. As he was closed the door of the car he went to Sam and Bobby on the side walk taking his bag from Sam and saying goodbye to Bobby.

-"Now, you two be careful out there. The rules aren't the same as they are here. If you need anything hears the number of a very trusted hunter. She'll help you guys if you need anything. She's kinda like the Bobby over there. If you wanna call it that." He said handing over a piece of paper to Sam and shaking his head looking at the ground. Dean has his serious, sleepy face one but he knew that Bobby didn't want them to go. He always had Dean and Sam close by, never this far away. So obviously he was worried about his boys.

-"Don't worry Bobby we'll be fine." Sam and Dean said as they gave Bobby a huge and turning away passing the gates.

-"Idjets" Bobby said before waving goodbye and driving off.

As Dean and Sam got on the plane they started sitting down on their sits and Dean started to panic a little. Humming Metalica; calms him down. The last time he remembered that he got on a plane a demon was there, possessing people and crashing planes. He has the right to panic just a little. Sam relaxed as always sitting back as he stared at Dean and enjoying the panic on Dean's face. The plane started taking off, Dean clutching on to his seat for dear life and Sam with a smirk plastered on his face.

Chapter4

Dean was one of the first to get off the plane. He was finally happy that his feet touched ground, solid ground. He stood there waiting for Sam and taking a deep breath. As Sam got off the plane he brought Dean's bag to him. Dean opened eyes to see that he forgot his bag.

-"Can you act a little more calm!" said Sam giving Dean's bag back to him.

-"I am calm. I just.. don't like planes. That's all." Dean replayed as he started walking away from Sam and heading downstairs to the exit. Sam followed giving a small sigh as he shook his head. Once they got downstairs to the exit they saw a young man about Sam´s age with a sign that said "Winchester." Sam opened his eyes, shoved Dean a little to the side and started walking fast towards the man. It was his friend from the university that he hadn't seen in a long time. The man opened his eyes, smile and so did Sam. They gave each other a big huge. Dean tilted his and wondered who was that guy but he just kept walking were Sam and the other man was he, stood behind Sam.

-"Jason, how you've been? Man it's been a while!" Sam said in a happy tone. To see one of his old friends was good.

-"I've been fantastic mate. How are you? It's been a while. One night you're in Stanford and then you're gone?" Jason said in a curious tone staring at Sam as he put the sign down. Dean kept staring at the guy with a worried face. He wasn't there to make friend and talk about old times. He came to work and gets the job over with.

-"Well… family thing. Don't really wanna talk about it." Sam said. The moment he remembered the word family he turned around chuckling a little to introduce Dean. "Jason, this is my brother Dean. Dean this is an old friend of mine, Jason." He said as he stood between the two but still out of the way so they could see each other.

-"Pleasure to meet you, Dean." Jason said as he carefully extended his arm in front of Dean to give him a hand shake. Before shaking his hand; Dean quickly started at the other male from top to bottom. Dean stared at Jason's dark, navy blue, monkey suit. He gave a cheeky grin to Jason then shook his hand. He kept his bright green eyes looked on Jason light, brown once. Jason felt a slight threatening feeling from Dean but who wouldn't, right?

-"Pleasure." Dean said in his low, scratchy tone of voice. He broke the hand shake and took a step back from Jason picking up his bag from the floor.

-"Alright, then. Now, where to Jason?" asked Sam trying to bake the tension between Dean and Jason.

-"Right! Well we are going to a very nice hotel that you would be staying free of charge. I managed to pull a few strings for you guys." He said as he turned around going towards the exit. He made a small gesture to Sam to follow.

-"Wow, who you pulled that off?" Sam asked with a carouse face while a smile was on his face.

-"Well, the hotel you're gonna be staying at is my fathers. So, I managed to talk with him and convince him. It's one of the finest hotels London has to offer for you guys." Jason said as he made the way to the car, opening the trunk and helping Sam and Dean with their bags.

After everything calmed down and they finally got to the hotel Jason showed them to their rooms. Sam and Jason said their goodbye's for now and closed the door. Dean, through his stuff in a corner and literally face palmed to the pillow of his bed. Sam gave a small laugh when he saw Dean being his derpy, random self. Sam sat at the edge of his bed and stared at Dean for a while. Dean opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him with a concern look. He sat on the edge of the bed and took of his jacket.

-"What?" asked with a pissed of look because; he needed his four hours of sleep.

-"Nothing.. just… about those things you got on your neck. What happened last night? Because those bite marks look wired." Sam said staring straight at Dean's neck and through. Dean opened his eyes a little bit, he cleared his through before speaking.

-"Their just bite marks Sam. Like I never had those." He said as he leaned down to undo his shoes to go to bed. Sam nodded because; he knew that was true. But he knew that those weren't normal, he was too tired to get into a fight with Dean so he just ignored it and did the same as Dean and went to bed.

-"Good night Dean." Sam said as he covered himself up, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-"Good night Sammy." Dean said before doing the same. Dean never felt more relaxed in his lifelike right now. They had a very good night sleep.

Chapter5

As the Winchester went to sleep Crowley was still up and running. Trying to find what he came here for the next prophet. Interesting right? Who would have guessed that the next prophet of the lord would appear in London, UK. Many days and weeks have passed and Crowley was getting a little bit tense. Crowley was hiding in an abandon factory just three miles out of London. It was a pretty quiet, opened green fields and relaxing place that could torcher souls. Crowley was sitting in a big, brown leather chair with a cup of brandy in his hands waiting for news to come and it finally came. One of his many demons came to bring him news of the new prophet.

-"Sir! Sorry to interrupt but it's important!" said the demon as he barged into Crowley's office.

-"It better be." Crowley said with frustration in his voice and desperation his he's eyes.

-It's the prophet!" The demon said standing in front of Crowley. As he heard the word 'prophet' his interest was picked and he stood up from his chair.

-"What about the prophet?" He asked as he put his brandy down.

-"We found him and you are not going to believe who it is." Said the demon as he stared the Crowley firmly towards eyes.

-"Try me." Crowley said with murder in his eyes.

***The next day***

It was a calm, normal morning for a few in the city of London. Many people came all around to see a very important boy band that won the world in a blink on an eye. Five young lands living the dream in front of the camera, but many secrets behind it and many more to come; some harder than others.

The band One Direction started off with they're normal morning schedule: wake up, brush their teeth, take a shower or just change into their clothes, get breakfast and go the car to go to a signing. Harry, the youngest of the band was the first one to finish getting dressed. Wearing a red button up shirt, that was opened at the top reveling his chest and a few of his tattoos, matched but a long black, skinny jean pants that had been ripped in a few parts and with brown, high top boots. The second would be Niall. Both of them have been getting a long quite well, getting closer than before. Too close for some people. Harry in some points has been getting this strange feelings for the blond, Irish boy. In some points he ignored it but some he just went right for the kill and Niall didn't mind anymore. The first one was just a simple kiss that Harry laid upon Niall's lips when they were alone. Niall freaked out at the begging and the young boy knew that would happen, but the blond boy didn't mind. He kissed back and it's been going one quite a while now.

The rest of the boys finished getting ready and followed the first two that finished first. They went down starts to the lobby of the hotel that they were staying in to meet up with Niall and Harry. The last one to come down was Louis Tomlinson; the oldest one of the group. He was a very silly, funny, all around happy person until recently he broke up with Eleanor. He took it pretty bad, still is. But, that didn't keep him from smiling for the fans.

The rest of the boys went ahead but the curly haired one stayed behind waiting for the older member. Harry sat on one of the chairs facing the elevators that Louis should come down on. He got worried; Louis had never taken this long to come down. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and sighed.

-'Damn it Louis. Come one! We got stuff to do.' Green eyes thought to him staring firmly at the elevator doors. Finally the doors opened and Louis came out with a frown on his face. Harry smiled despaired from his face as to see him sad. He hated when Louis was sad, broke his heart. He stood up and walked towards Louis and stood in front of him.

-"Hey Lou… How are you?" Harry asked looking down at Louis since Harry, was one of the tallest of the group and Louis the shortest. Lou looked up for a moment to face such a beautiful green eyes. The type of eyes that anybody could get lost in, and that a smile with those dimples. A smile that could make the saddest of people feel happy once again and dimples that just give you butterfly's in your stomach. But that just broke his heart even more. Seeing the boy that could make him smile and not having the strength to smile back h couldn't face him. Louis looked down to the floor again without saying another word. He walked passed Harry, heading to the door to get into the car. Harry looked over his shoulder with tears about to rush down his cheek. One of the boys that he thought was one of the most beautiful creatures in the world didn't have the strength to say even a "Hello" not even the strength to smile back. With one swoop of his hand down his face harry, cleaned his eyes and turned around heading towards the doors to get to the car.

Once both boys came out the rest of the band was waiting for them. Harry walked straight towards Niall and began talking. Harry was shooting small heart eyes at Niall not noticeable to the rest of the people. But to Louis, it was clear as day.

Niall and Harry sat in the very back of the van. Louis and Zayn sat in the front and Liam sat in the passenger seat. The two boys that were seating in the very back of the van began doing random, stupid things that many girls would die of laughter. As they were driven to the place Harry out of boredom took Niall's phone from his very hand.

-"Now… let's see all the naughty things that sweet little Niall has here." Harry said trying to imitate and stuck up teacher taking a student's phone. Niall opened his eyes in surprise because, he wasn't expecting that. He began trying to take his phone away from Harry's hand but the youngest lad kept blocking his movements, not letting the other male taking it. At some point the fun became and old fashions fight. Niall kept getting closer and closer and Harry kept pushing Niall back as tried to keep his balance but it was hard. I mean pushing a person with one hand and scrolling through a phone with another in that point, Harry wished he had three hands. The curly one lost his balance and fell chest first to the seat leaving Niall facing his back. The Irish lad feel on top of Harry's back. Niall stretch his arms in trying to reach his phone but Harry; being the youngest he tends to be immature sometimes; kept stretching his arms not letting Niall get to it.

-"Niall, if you just wanted me to get in this position you should have just asked." Harry said in a small whisper that only Niall could hear. Niall showed a small blush at hear of Harry's low, deep, husky voice. Sending small chills down his whole body.

-"Trust me I wouldn't ask I would tell." Niall whispered back to Harry. The young boy opened his bright green eyes at the sound of the older boy taking control in a matter of seconds. Harry kept streaking his arms and squirming under Niall. You could only see both of their hands fight for the phone and their legs all over the place.

-"Just give me the damn phone Styles!" Niall yelled grabbing Harry by his writs with one and hand trying to get to the phone with the other.

-"NEVER HORAN!" Harry yelled so loud that Liam heard it. Making Liam shake his head and give a small chuckle at the idiotness of both of them.

Both of the boys kept going at it for a few more minutes until one of the other boys got tired. Louis turned around to face the two idiots.

-"Either you guys are fighting for a phone or trying to penetrate each other? Either way, do it somewhere else! " Louis said looking straight at both of them. Niall and Harry stopped the fighting at the sound of Louis voice. Niall looked straight at Louis as Harry didn't even give him a glance. Niall looked down at Harry and got off of him. Harry, sat straight still looking down to the phone. The young boy; still looking down; gave the phone back to the blond lad. The blond boy took the phone and started looking out the window without saying another word. Louis turned around facing the passenger seat. The moment the oldest boy turned around Harry looked up and Niall turned his head towards Harry. Niall and Harry looked at each other exchanging smiles. There was utter silence in the car. The two boys didn't want to break that, so Harry with one look at the phone got an idea. He raised his index finger of his left hand and pointed it straight to Niall's phone. Niall understood the gesture and they started talking through the phone by the app 'notes.'

Niall began the conversation:

-"What's going with Lou? I've never seen him like that. Well I have but it's different. His been off lately." Niall asked passing the phone to Harry. Harry took the phone and gave a small nod in agreement on what Niall said.

-"Yeah I know. The days that he stayed with me in the room has been getting really nasty headaches. Some nights he can't sleep. Says his been getting nightmares that's why he wanted a room for himself. So he wouldn't bother anyone." Harry replayed. It was hard for him to talk about blue eyed boy that sat in front of him. He passed the phone back to Niall. His hands were shaking of fear for Louis he wanted to help but the other boy just resented him. That was killing Harry. He started to think about it while Niall was typing. 'Maybe, that's why I've been going to Niall for confer?' he thought to himself passing his long fingers through his curly, brown hair. His right leg started to shake up and down uncontrollably he didn't understand what was happening. At the beginning, Niall was like a- friend with benefits- type of things and know. He just doesn't know.

- "But did those things start after Eleanor and him broke-up?" Niall typed under Harry's replayed. He noticed about the young boy that drifted off looking down at his crossed fingered and his shaking leg. He taped Harry's shoulder with his phone. The green eyed boy reacted and looked to the side where he felt the tap. He took the phone and read the replay.

-"No. It started happening before all the shity drama of the break up. It wasn't so bad at the begging. Took some pain killers and everything was fine but it kept getting worse throughout everything." Harry said giving the phone back to Niall. As he reached for the phone their fingers touched. Harry looked up at Niall giving him a soft smile. Niall hand started to shake, getting butterfly in his stomach. His thoughts were as same as Harry's –friends with benefits- he never knew that it would get to this. He took the phone and began to write once again. The conversation kept on going about a few minutes. The sound of the clacking of the typing was getting annoying for one person, Louis.

Louis turned around facing Niall and Harry yet again. Giving them a glare that even Harry got nervous. He started speaking in his normal tone. Sort of like a low, high pitched voice.

-"You know lads I have a really nasty headache and the clacking of your fucking phone is not helping. If you want to say something to me, say it! I mean, when you're done sexting each other. If that's ok with you, Harry?" The older man said with an angry, sarcastic tone of voice. Niall and Harry just sat their shocked by the anger and frustration that the older boy through at them. Harry sat back in the seat laying his head on the headrest his eyes never taken off from Louis sight. Niall's eyes opened at the comment of Louis. He sat back as well looking out the small window next to him without saying another word. Louis gave a last glance at both of them before seating back down on his chair. After the older boy finished the boy seating next to him turned his head facing Lou. The other boy had a short black hair spiked up in the front with a streak of blond hair. He had dark, tanned skin with light brown eyes and tattoos all through his arm. He spoke very soft and slow and his voice was very deep. He hit Louis on the side of his thigh and leaned in into his ear and whispered.

-"Lou, calm down. The headaches are only gonna get worse if you keep doing this." Zayn said in a low, deep voice as he backed away. Zayn looked at Louis with soft stare but yet firm and forceful. The blue boy with a the white V-neck shirt looked up at Zayn. He kept a serious face towards him. Zayn kept his face firm at Louis. He took a deep breath and let all of his muscles relax. He shook his head in agreement and sat back as he was, Zayn did the same.

Liam turned around as the car started to pull over the sidewalk next to the building.

-"We're here lads." Liam said as he turned around and got of the car to face a few of the fans, the rest of the boys followed Liam and got in the building safe with the help of Paul; their body guard. But they mostly see Paul as a best friend instead of a bodyguard.

Chapter6

A man with a black t-shirt that said the word 'Staff' in the back directed them into a small room with some snacks and two couches. Not very fancy but it was simple they were only going to be there for a few hours so, they really didn't need much. Just give them food, water and a toilet and One Direction was set until the sighing started.

Harry and Niall; as always; went straight for the food. Niall eats almost anything so he was ok. On the other hand Harry, went straight for his favorite snack; bananas. Niall took a few things then went straight to the couch that was close by the door. The young, curly haired one did the same as he pealed the banana and started eating it. He didn't eat in the morning so he was pretty hungry and so were the rest of the boys, except for Louis. He didn't want to eat anything for now so he just sat on the opposite side of the room in a small couch. He sat there looking down at his hands and playing with his fingers. Zayn and Liam saw he lonely boy and decided to sit next to him to give him some company, and some food. They at least forced him to eat one cookie. Something so he wouldn't faint while they were out there with the fans.

Louis, Zayn and Liam were sitting on the other side of the room and Niall and Harry in the other side. Both groups were having separate conversations. Liam and Zayn once in a while made Louis give a small chuckle even a smirk. Louis was happy that they were trying but, sad at the same time because; Harry wasn't paying attention at the moment.

-'I was too hard on Harry and Niall in the car. I should have never yelled at them. I feel so guilty. I want Harry to look this way. I want to see his bright, big green eyes looking into mine. His skin touching mine, I want to wrap my hands around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair! Not Niall!' all of these things were running through the older boys head. He couldn't stand the idea of Niall doing all those things to Harry. His pain got even worse at the thought of the things that Harry could be doing to Niall. Louis started to rub his eyes in frustration and through his head back on rest of the sofa. The other two gentlemen that were sitting with him raised they eye brows at the action the smaller man did. They stared at him with a worried looked. Liam placed his hand on Louis shoulder and Zayn placed his hand on the boy's knee.

-"Hey, are you ok man?" Liam asked with his normal tone of voice.

-"Is it your head again? Do you want some pain killers?" Zayn asked him standing up to get some pills that he had in his jacket that he brought in case this happened again.

-" No, no, I'm fine, really. Calm lads." Louis said with a tired voice as he laid his hands down on the sofa and closing his eyes for a while.

-"When do we get this shit over with?" Lou asked resting his head and closing his eyes.

-"Don't worry, Lou. We got here and hour earlier than we needed. You have time to sleep and relax." Liam said as he stood up letting the tired boy rest on the couch for a while. Zayn turned around and reached for his jacket that was next to Harry. The dark, tanned man came back to the other couch and placed his jacket on top of the tired boy so he wouldn't get cold. Harry took the opportunity of Louis, Liam and Zayn being distracted and hit Niall on his knee. Niall looked up and stared at Harry with a confused face. Harry got up from the couch and left the room. A few seconds later he receives a text from Harry.

'We have an hour to kill. Come on!' said the text. Niall gave a distinctive smirk because; he knew what Harry meant. He stood up and walked towards Liam and Zayn.

-"Hey, um, Harry and me are going out and walk around for a while. Text Harry or me if something else happens with Lou." Niall said looking back and forth at Zayn and Liam until his light blue eyes landed on the sleeping boy.

-"Alright mate." Liam said staring at straight at Niall.


End file.
